New Lola's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Similar to the one for Space Jam Lola, but with Lola from The Looney Tunes Show. When Lola comes over one day and starts farting all over the place, it gets Bugs and Daffy annoyed. Just what the more modern, but less looney world of Looney Tunes needs...
1. Chapter 1

**New Lola's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ever since they started airing more new episodes of The Looney Tunes Show, I've been wanting to showcase Lola Bunny from that show as a gassy, airhead blonde just like Princess Peach or Gassy Bianca from Pokemon. She may be an airhead in the show, but that's why she's lovable to some!

* * *

Bugs Bunny was reading his newspaper while Daffy was in the kitchen making toast.

"Hey Bugs, this stupid toaster is taking forever! I want my toast now!" Daffy complained, constantly looking at his watch.

Bugs rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Relax, Daffy. It'll be ready when it's ready. You can't rush toast!"

Suddenly, two toasted pieces of bread popped out of the toaster. "It's about time! I'm hungry, got dammit!" Daffy stated, almost sounding like Yosemite Sam as he picked up the two pieces of toast, spreading butter over one of them and taking a bite. "Hey Buga! What kind of bread did you buy? This tastes sour!"

Bugs slapped his forehead in regret. "Gosh darn it! I knew I shouldn't of bought that cheap Sourpuss bread made by that lizard...what was his name...Borsar?"

Daffy threw his toast into the garbage. "Whatever. Just be sure to get quality bread next time. I'm still starving and could go for some good toast!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Bugs slowly walked to the door, wearing his morning gown and holding a mug of coffee as he opened the door, not surprised to see Lola, who was smiling in a giddy like fashion.

"Hi Bugs! Just came by to visit. Was I interrupting something? Gosh that happens a lot. Anyway, how are you doing this fine day, Bun-Bun?" Lola asked him, a smug look on her face.

Bugs simply continued to stare at Lola with a disinterested expression. "Lola, it's 8 in the morning."

Lola looked both ways in slight curiosity. "It is? That's weird. I just came by to see how you were doing. Anyway..." Lola walked into Bugs' and Daffy's house. "I wanna show you something!"

"Can't it wait?" Bugs stated, feeling tired as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

Lola gleefully lifted her left leg. "Too late!" Lola farted loudly, her dress being lifted by the powerful gas blast.

Daffy witnessed this, dropping his coffee with a shocked expression on his face.

Bugs simply wafted the air, trying to get the awful smell away. "Good grief, Lola! Of all the stupid things you've done...!"

Lola happily farted loudly again, her deep pitched toot staining her white panties a bit, making her smile rapturedly. "Better in than out!" she claimed. "Or is it the other way around? Hmm..." Lola thought for a moment as more loud poots emerged, causing the house's interior to stink.

"Darn it, Lola! Get out of my house or at least open a window for crying out loud!" Bugs complained, unable to withstand Lola's sulfur like flatulence anymore.

Lola took a whiff, taking notice of her own stench. "Hmmm...not bad. Could use more of a sourpuss fragrance, though." Lola thought to herself.

"Here. Have this, then!" Daffy claimed, holding a bag of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. "You know what they say, all toasters toast **toast**!"

Lola took the bread, stuffing it into her mouth with great haste, then burping loudly in Bugs' face, much to his displeasure. "Nah. I don't need toast. Cause my butt is a toaster!"

"That's it! Out!" Bugs exclaimed, pushing Lola outside as her butt continued passing out gas, which now had a more sourpuss like smell.

"Ok, bye Bun-Bun!" Lola gleefully valedicted as she went off, skipping and pooting along to her hearts content.

"Just when I thought Lola couldn't get anymore annoying." Bugs bluntly stated.

"I'll say. It makes you wish we could all go back to the Jam so we could Slam, doesn't it?" Daffy stated, plugging his nose in disgust.

"Yep." Bugs stated.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: That reminds me. I gotta update that Lola farting fic. The original Space Jam one. Just give me some time to get my slam jam back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Bugs was relaxing on his sofa, reading his newspaper again while Daffy was busy painting a portrait of himself.

"Hey Daffy, since when did you decide to paint?" Bugs asked him.

"Because, Bugs. Your girlfriend Lola's farts have inspired me to make art!" Daffy rhymed. "Get it? Her farts make me want to do art? I'm an artist, and she's a fartist! Everyone's happy."

"Oh boy." Bugs sighed as he resumed reading his newspaper.

Meanwhile, at Pizzarriba, Lola was munching on a slice of pizza as Speedy Gonzales paced the floor continually.

"Is like, something wrong? You've been pacing the floor like that for half an hour." Lola mentioned.

"Ay! It's just that there's a Pizza Hut in Station Square that's been taking in much of my business, and not many customers want to come here because of it!" Speedy pointed out.

"That place is like, all the way over in the Mario universe!" Lola mentioned. "I think..."

"Who cares! It's stealing my business! And I'm going to do something about it!" Speedy claimed as he sped out the door, disappearing in an instant.

"Finally he's gone!" Lola exclaimed before farting loudly, her gas echoing throughout Pizzarriba. "I've been holding this in for like, ever!" Lola stood up, lifting her leg all the way up as she continually farted, her gas causing the other customers to gag, some of them passing out as Lola sighed of relief.

"Aw yeah. Nothing like a few cutesy tootsies to make a girl feel so special!" Lola stated to herself, continuing to fart with glee as her gas completely stunk up the Pizzarriba, causing some of the other customers to make like Speedy and leave.

Lola watched the other customers leave, wondering why they left. "Hmm, I guess Speedy is right. That Pizza Hut really is affecting his business." Lola assumed, a loud, raunchy tuba fart lifting her dress. "Oh well. No reason for me not to let loose!" Lola claimed as she layed on her back in her seat, lifting her legs as her ever so stinky flatulence continued to putrify the air around her.

Lola took a big whiff of her gas, noticing how raunchy it smelled. "Not bad!" she claimed. "I should thank Borsar for that sourpuss bread of his!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lola walked into the Copy Place, grinning with glee as she occasionally let out cute little poots, obviously being very optomistic and giddy about her farting.

"Welcome to the Copy-" Trina stopped, seeing Lola in front of her. "Oh it's you. Haven't you done enough over at Pizzarriba?"

Lola thought for a second, releasing another loud fart that lifted her dress, revealing her stained panties. "Enough of what exactly?"

Tina slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Farting up a storm of course! Speedy Gonzales isn't gonna like that when he comes back!"

Lola simply stood still, letting another raunchy poot blast it's way out of her skinny butt cheeks that wern't so skinny as the poots continued to come out. "Speaking of back, wanna see how big my butt is? I swear, with every toot that comes out, it seems to get bigger and more round!"

"No!" Tina exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her face in disgust. "I don't want to see your butt!"

"Good, because I wasn't gonna actually show you my butt underneath my dress and my dirty panties!" Lola mentioned as she turned around, revealing her slightly bigger butt to Tina underneath her panties, which were slightly brown stained. Then, much to Tina's horror, Lola released another loud, deep pitched poot, the gas smacking Tina in the face, causing her to gag as she frantically wafted her hand, trying to get Lola's gassiness off of her.

"You desthpicable gasbag! Why can't you hold it in for...you know, IN THE BATHROOM?"

Lola rolled her eyes as another raunchy poot lifted her dress and caused some of the local bystanders to run for their lives. "I like to let loose elsewhere. I'm not making a million trips. Duh!" Lola claimed, giggling with a derpy expression as she lifted both her legs up in the air, farting even more loudly and proudly as she hovered over the ground, using her gas to hover as she floated off the ground, staying aloft for about twelve seconds, before landing back on the ground, her fart stopping as she did.

"Get out. Now!" Tina complained, holding her nose with both of her hands, trying not to smell Lola's unbearable gas.

"Fine. There's other places I can be, and other people I can share my butt bombs with! Especially dear ol' Bugs!" Lola claimed, before accidently releasing a loud, powerful blast of gas that caused the Copy Place to collapse on itself, knocking Tina and the other customers unconscious.

"Whoopsy! Excuse me and my tooty booty!" Lola giggled as she skipped away, releasing another loud poot with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Lola happily skipped along, being completely careless and clueless to her surroundings as she continually ripped one poot after another, the other bystanders either complaining or coughing because of her gas. Lola stopped for a moment, feeling a huge one coming on as she bent over, her butt facing the air as a huge one erupted from her gassy butt.

"Nothing like letting a few good ones loose!" Lola stated as she lifted her leg all the way, grinning giddily as another loud, deep pitched tuba poot made its way out. "Gosh! My pootsy tootsies really are so deep pitched, they sound just like trumpets!" Lola claimed. "Or is it tubas?" Lola thought for a moment, feeling several silent but deadlies pass out of her ass, which she enjoyed.

Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam overheard Lola's fart fest, wondering what it was as he opened his door, the unbearable smell touching his nostrils as he noticed the gassy Lola.

"Hey missy! Quit cuttin' the cheese over there! It's gettin' on ma'h nerves!" complained Sam.

Lola turned around. "Oh hi mister! Lovely day, isn't it?" Lola claimed, not having heard a word of what Sam said.

"Quit messin' with me, you gassy airhead varmint! Shoo!" Sam jeered.

"The shoes I have are fine, thank you!" Lola stated, getting confused as she slapped her butt cheeks, a loud, raunchy fart pooting its way out, blowing Yosemite back as he crashed into the wall.

Lola looked back, giggling to herself as she patted her gassy butt, letting out several cute little poots in succession. "Sorry! You have a very windy mustache!" Lola yelled as she walked away, continually pooting and tooting from her sexy, bunny butt as she headed back to Pizzarriba, wanting more fart fuel inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lola merrily skipped along, stopping and walking into Pizzarriba, placing her hands on her butt, releasing a loud fart that caused some of the customers walking in to run for their lives as she sighed of relief.

"Oh it just warms my heart and my butt to let these cutesy tootsie pootsies loose!" Lola commented, another gassy fart blasting out of her butt, creating a brown stain on her panties.

Suddenly, Speedy Gonzales swooped in, shocked from seeing how gassy Lola was. "Jeez Louise! Were you just at a Mexican Buffet or something?" he exclaimed.

Lola thought for a second, her dress being blown up by another raunchy fart. "I guess."

"Never mind." Gonzales put out, his hand on his face as he waved his other hand in front of him. "Anyway, I went to that Pizza Hut in the other universe, and it turns out that that Pizza Hut is in another universe, and is infact not taking any of my business after all."

Lola blatantly giggled and pooted loudly again, the stain her panties getting bigger along with her butt. "Really? I don't get it."

Speedy slapped his face in annoyance. "Never mind. Are you going to order pizza or not?"

Lola widened her eyes in excitement, a high pitched poot squeaking out. "Oh yes please!"

"Ok. But don't make a scene with your backside while I'm gone." Speedy told her, before dashing into the kitchen.

"Make a scene with my backside? I don't get it." Lola assumed, lifting her finger as she farted loudly and powerfully, her butt facing Porky Pig as Porky simply froze and passed out from the awful smell. "Good thing I'm not making a scene with my backside. I'm farting up a storm to my heart's content!"

Lola sat down next to the passed out Porky Pig, grinning as she continued her fart fest while sitting down, her gas warming up and stinking up the seat. "Gosh, with all the gas I have in my sexy tushie, I could be the world's best seat warmer!" she thought as her farts got louder, raunchier, and possibly more wet by the second.


	6. Chapter 6

Lola happily munched on her twenty-third cupcake that day, swallowing it and rubbing her stomach while burping loudly in satisfaction.

"Woo boy! Nothing like a whole ton of cupcakes to make a gassy girl like me feel full!" she stated as she rubbed her belly, before lifting her leg and farting, a loud, deep pitched raunchy one blasting right out of her big butt in her white panties, which lifted her dress and caused the wet stain on the panties to get bigger. "And of course, even gassier!" she claimed as she grinned widely.

Lola skipped merrily along, pooting with every step, each poot causing the many flowers and trees behind her to wilt, having reached Bugs' house during her long, gassy trip. "Oh look, Bugs' house! I should visit him! I may never get another chance to visit him this way, after all!"

Meanwhile, Daffy was playing darts as Bugs walked into the living room, quickly ducking, almost being hit with a dart. "Daffy, what the heck are you doing? You almost took my eye out!"

"Well duh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Daffy threw another dart, aiming for the dart board, but missing at the dart went into the kitchen and went into the sink. "I'm playing darts!"

"And why are you playing darts?" Bugs execratingly asked.

"Because, since your girlfriend farts, I'm playing darts! Get it? It rhymes! Just like art! I paint art, and play darts, while your girlfriend farts!" Daffy held up a dart, trying to aim for the dart board again.

Bugs sighed, feeling more annoyed. "What are you gonna do next? Eat tarts? Ride a cart? Take something apart?"

Daffy put his arm down in dismay. "Nope. This is it."

Then, the doorbell was heard, prompting Bugs to open it, sighing as he saw Lola at his front door.

"Hi Bugs!" Lola greeted. "Just dropping by! I did walk all the way here, after all! I also had a ton of cupcakes, so I hope you don't mind, but my tummy is building up a storm, so I hope you don't mind while I-"

"I do mind!" Bugs yelled as he slammed the door shut. Suddenly the door came down on Bugs as Lola unleashed another loud, powerful blast of deadly gas, which stunk up the house and obviously, knocked down the door as Bugs groaned, being flattened by the door.

"Whoops, sorry Bugs. Guess I gotta learn to control it better!" Lola pointed out, feeling rather smug of her own smelly flatulence as she turned around, facing away from the house as she held her ground, bending down, her butt cheeks pointed at Daffy as she farted powerfully, her noxious fumes filling up the house, knocking Daffy out unconscious, as Lola stopped for a moment.

"Hmm...my farts should of blasted me away already..." Lola looked down, seeing that her feet were planted firmly on the ground. "Oh yeah! I guess I should of lifted my feet first! Silly me!" she chuckled as she grunted, another powerful, deep pitched fart erupting from her sexy bunny butt, this one being louder and grosser than the last as Lola was propelled away, causing her to crash into a wall and falling to the ground as a brown stain appeared on her white panties. Lola stood up, rubbing her butt as more loud farts came out, feeling like having dropped a load into them.

"I guess I need to change myself." Lola shrugged, feeling smug as she skipped away, her loud farts continually bursting out as they caused the local bystanders to run for their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Lola farted loudly again, giggling in response to the sound and smell her stinky gas. "Boy, these big ones sure like to come out all big and bassy!" she stated, bending over as she ripped another big one that caused the brown stain on her panties to grow. "But you know, this dress kind of makes my butt look flat." Lola thought, looking down at her butt, which was continually pooting every few seconds.

Lola looked around, seeing that no one else was staring at her. "If only the author would get slim jim so that...wait, or was it slam jam...hmm...I could go for some jam." Lola thought.

Daffy rode by in his parade float, seeing Lola, stopping right next to her. "Hey there, Lola. How's it gassing?"

Lola chuckled in response to Daffy's comment. "Gassing! That's funny! But seriously, my butt is flat, even after my farts made it bigger. Help me."

"Just put on a pair of tight jeans or maybe some tight jean shorts. That'll put some crap in your trap." Daffy commented as he drove his parade float away, which crashed into two cars before going out of sight.

Lola thought for another moment, snapping her fingers. "That's not a bad idea! She thought."


	8. Chapter 8

Bugs and Daffy were walking by Lola's apartment, when Lola, who was wearing her blue dress, came rushing out, accidently bumping into Bugs, knocking him down.

"You know Bugs, you really should watch where you're going." Daffy told him, oblivious to the fact that it was Lola who knocked him over.

"Thanks for the tip, Daffy." Bugs sarcastically remarked.

Lola got up, pulling Bugs back on his feet. "Sorry about that, Bun Bun. I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

Bugs gawked at Lola. "I wonder why."

"Anyway, I wanna show you something!" Lola bent over, her butt facing Bugs, who gawked as Lola farted loudly at Bugs, knocking him over. "My farts have gotten louder and prouder!" Lola lifted her dress, revealing her cute little panties, which got wet from Lola's intense farting as she continued to rip ass in Bugs' direction.

Daffy thought to himself, trying not to breath in Lola's nasty fart fumes. "You know, this only inspires me more. Maybe I'll go home, buy some cheese, and cut it!"

Bugs coughed, frantically waving the air, trying to get Lola's gas away from him. "How are you going to buy cheese at home? Shouldn't you go to the supermarket and then go home?"

"That's what the Internet is for." Daffy pointed out.

Meanwhile, Lola placed her hands on her butt, continuing to fart all over Bugs, who severely detested it. "Are my fartsies loud and stinky or what?"

As Lola continued farting endlessly, Bugs backed away, pushing himself back up as he ran off.

"Wait Bugs! You haven't even seen me fart in these new tight jeans I bought!" Lola ran after Bugs, her farts increasing her running speed, allowing her to catch up to Bugs and knock him over.

"Lola, for god's sake, I don't want to be near you if you're going to keep farting like that!" Bugs stated.

"Oh don't be silly, Bun Bun! Of course you do!" Lola told him, a giddy smile on her face. "I noticed that my loud farts turn you on, so now I have even more reason to let these stinky babies rip!"

Bugs tried to break free, but couldn't as Lola had a good grip on him. "That's not true!"

"Oh Bun Bun, don't fight it! I know this is hard for you to accept, but you'll love it soon!" Lola placed her butt on top of Bugs, dropping another barrage of stink bombs on him, which warmed her butt and caused Bugs to scream in agony, both from being trapped by Lola and being forced to put up with her unbearable bad gas.

"Mmm mmm! Cozy! And warm too!" Lola sighed of relief, feeling her farts constantly coming out of her along with the warm feeling she felt on her butt.

As Lola continued farting on Bugs, who kept screaming for his life, Daffy pulled up a chair and popcorn to watch the show before him. "Forget literally cutting the cheese! This is way less boring!"


	9. Chapter 9

While Granny was relaxing at home while Sylvester continued to chase Tweety as usual, there was a knock on her door. Granny got up and opened the door, seeing Lola on her front porch.

"Oh hello dear." Granny greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Ms. Granny! I'm here to look after your cat and your bird." Lola stated.

Granny looked up, thinking to herself. "But I never hired anyone to babysit my pets for me."

Lola thought to herself also. "Hmm...I don't know why I'm doing this either."

"Oh that reminds me, I need to go out to buy some groceries." Granny stated. "Be a dear and watch Sylvester and Tweety while I'n gone."

Lola snapped her finger. "Oh yeah that's why!" she giggled to herself. "Have fun!"

As Granny went out to the grocery store, Lola walked in, seeing Sylvester trying to reach Tweety, who was up in his cage, trying to escape Sylvester, who was licking his lips, prepared to eat Tweety as usual.

"So, Ms. Granny wants me to babysit these pets?" Lola thought.

Sylvester turned, noticing Lola. "No one told me about any babysitter."

"I guess I can do that!" Lola grabbed Sylvester and pinned him down. Then, not knowing the meaning of the word: babysitting, she sat down on him, her big butt in Sylvester's face.

"Uh oh. Big bunny goil crazy!" Tweety tweeted, flying out of his cage and onto the windowsill, trying to get away from Lola.

Sylvester mumbled out a few words, squirming as he tried to get out, but failing.

"Now what?" Lola's stomach growled loudly, feeling the need to let loose. "Ooh! I know!" Lola farted loudly, her loud gas blast hitting Sylvester, who screamed for air as he tried harder to get free, but couldn't.

"Uh oh! Big bunny goil very crazy! And smelly!" Tweety flew out the window, trying to get away from Lola and her noxious butt gas, which filled the room and proved to be a fate worse than death for Sylvester as Lola farted louder and more powerfully.

"Babysitting is fun!" Lola cheered. "I should do it more often!" Lola continued farting into Sylvester's face, her gas burning off the fur on his face as Sylvester screamed louder. "And this cat's loud, joyous screaming means I'm doing a good job of babysitting!"

Lola grunted, more loud, powerful poots escaping her deadly ass, much to the dismay of Sylvester. Lola took a deep whiff of her gas, smiling with relief. "Boy, does it feel good to be gone with the wind!"


	10. Chapter 10

Lola climbed over the fence in Bugs and Daffy's backyard, holding a bone in her hand. "Hey Taz! Wake up! I got a nice juicy bone here for you!"

Taz woke up, looking around, then going back to sleep.

"Oh what am I thinking? Taz is not a dog, is he?" Lola thought to herself, speaking out loud. "Maybe that's why I shouldn't of brought a bone. Of course Bugs treats him like a dog. Maybe he's a...whatever he is, who loves bones!"

Lola walked up the sleeping Taz. "Look, Taz! A nice juicy bone for a nice, happy thing!"

Taz woke up, looked at the bone, then he yawned in disinterest and went back to sleep, not wanting the bone.

Lola thought to herself again while speaking loudly. "Maybe I should ask Bugs what he likes, or maybe I should of just come through the front door to do this." Suddenly, Lola got an idea, smiling as she did. "Ooh! I know what will wake him up!"

Lola turned around, pointing her butt at Taz, shaking her fists in high hopes. "Here you go, poochie! A nice, juicy wet one!" Lola farted loudly, causing Taz to be abruptly awaken, growling in horror as he shook his paws frantically. He tried to turn into a twister, but couldn't as Lola pinned him down, letting another loud, raunchy poot into his face. "Now now, poochie! There's no need to try to run. Because you're in good hands!"

Lola bit her lower lip, a big smug on her face as she continued to rip loudly into Taz's face, which stunk him up and caused him to growl in horror, unable to handle the unbearable stink that came from inside Lola's big, gassy ass, her farts getting louder, smellier and more wet sounding. "Who's a good poochie? Who's a good stinky poochie?" Lola stated in a mushy affectionate way.

Meanwhile, Bugs looked out the window, going into blatant shock at the sight of Lola farting on Taz, freezing up as he fell over, his face and body still frozen.

Daffy walked over to Bugs, an unexpressive look on his face as he looked at the frozen, shocked Bugs, then at Lola, who was still smiling and farting all over Taz, enjoying herself as much as Taz was tortured.

"I didn't know Lola was good with animals." Daffy stated, being unintentionally ignorant with his surroundings as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Tina Russo drove up to her house and got out of her car when Lola popped up in front of her with a giddy look on her face, causing her to gasp in horror. "Oh no not you! They just finished rebuilding Copy Place! Don't you dare wreck it again with that nasty ass of yours!"

Lola blushed a little, tilting her head to the right. "Why, thank you Tina! My ass sure is one of the nastiest asses out there!" Lola pointed out, taking Tina's insult as a compliment.

Tina slapped her forehead in disgust. "Look, just get out of my way! I've had enough of you and your farts!" Tina walked around Lola, proceeding into her house.

"Ok! See you another time!" Lola waved to Tina, who rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked into her house. "Now what?" Lola thought as she thought to herself. "Ooh! I know! I'll surprise Bun-Bun with-" Lola paused for a moment. "Nah I already did that. I need to think for a moment."

With that said, Lola walked off of Tina's front yard, still thinking about what she wanted to do next with her farts, surprisingly not paying any attention to her gassy butt, which started letting them rip of their own as the nearby pedestrians started to run away to escape the smell.

Meanwhile, Lola was still deep in thought, oblivious to the storm she was farting up as her butt continued churning out farts like a broken hydrant spewing out water, the back of her panties turning brown as her farting got so powerful that it suddenly ripped off the bottom half of her dress, revealing her dirty panties. Lola, who was still deep in thought, didn't notice this at all, being the air headed, absent minded girl she was as everyone else got as far from her as possible, her farts creating a thick green cloud of gas.

"Maybe I could- No he won't like that. Or maybe I could- Nope. That want work either." Lola thought, STILL not noticing the stinky chaos her butt was causing as Bugs Bunny walked outside his house, wondering what all the commotion was, then widening in horror from both flabbergast and exasperation at the sight of farting Lola and her muddy panties, which started to expand as Lola began dropping brownies in them.

Bugs ran up to Lola. "Are you insane!?" he yelled. "How many times are you going to create chaos with that out of control butt of yours?"

Lola snapped out of her trance. "Oh hi Bugs! Nice clear day isn't it?" she stated.

Bugs frowned while glaring straight, dumbfounded by Lola's ironic statement. "You gotta stop farting all over the place, or at least pay attention to your butt's actions." he stated.

Lola looked at her butt, not surprised to see how disgusting it was. "Wow. I thought this was all a dream."


	12. Chapter 12

It was another normal day at Pizzarriba, except for kooky, gassy Lola, who was scarfing down pizza after pizza as Bugs, Daffy, Porky and Speedy watched her from the other side of the room.

"Aiyaiyai! How many pizzas can one young girl consume?" Speedy slapped his forehead in disgust.

"That's Lola for you." Bugs commented. "Always hungry, then she lets loose."

"Like a volcano." Daffy stated.

Bugs eyeballed Daffy for a second. "Yeah. Like a volcano."

"T-T-T-T-That's just insane. I mean l-l-l-l-l-look at her. She's e-e-e-e-eaten like more than two dozen slices!" Porky pointed out.

Lola swallowed another slice of pizza, having finished her seventh box, laying back against her seat, rubbing her pudgy stomach in relief before burping loudly, which shook the entire restaurant. "Boy, that was some good pizza! And now I can't wait to let it all out! It's gonna come out big and bassy, that's for sure!" Lola gleefully stated, getting up and walking outside, before her stomach growled loudly.

"Oh no. Not already." Bugs feared, slapping his forehead.

"Ooh. Looks like my butt is ready to unload its contents!" Lola claimed, an excited look on her face. "Thank lord that I have a very fast metabolism!"

"Faster than Speedy, for sure." Daffy assumed, much to Speedy's displeasure as he rolled his eyes.

"Luckily I came prepared." Bugs took out a gas mask, placing it on.

Lola squeezed her butt cheeks, letting go of several massive farts that immediately stunk the entire restaurant and shook it as well, Lola's dress getting lifted, which revealed her disgusting panties.

The other customers all ran for their lives as Lola continued to let loose inside the restaurant, the seemingly unbearable stink intensifying more and more as Lola sighed of relief, oblivious to the thick smell and the rest of her surroundings.

"Geez Louise! Get her out of here before she brings this place down like she brought down that other place!" Speedy yelled, unable to take the smell any longer, his hand pinching his nose.

But it was too late. Lola's next fart was so loud and powerful, that it caused Pizzarriba to collapse on itself, Lola's butt sticking out as it continued to release more raunchy, powerful farts into the air, her panties being completely brown.

Bugs, Daffy and Speedy popped their heads out of the rubble, while Porky's whole bosy literally popped right out, Porky getting into a running state of fashion as he dashed off.

"Let me know when you fix this place up again, Speedster." Daffy commented, not giving a damn about anything that just happened as he walked out of the rubble and to the parking lot."

Speedy's face turned red with fury as he grabbed his sombrero and threw it on the ground. "That's it! I'm going to find a way to get her to stop cutting the stinking cheese all over the place!" he claimed as he stormed off in a heartbeat.

Bugs took off his gas mask. "Looks like I better hold on to this a little longer."


	13. Chapter 13

Daffy Duck was sitting at home, watching Elmer Fudd on the News Channel.

_"In top wewated news, the Pizzawwiba westauwant was bwown to bits by the same souwce of howwible smewwing gween gas that destwoyed Copy Pwace eawwlier on. Few say dat this gween gas came out of nowhewe, othews say it came fwom somebody who's been to these pwaces. We awe not suwe how ow why this happened, but we bettew hope it doesn't happen again, ow at weast anytime soon."_

"Boring." Daffy sighed as he changed the channel, bored out of his mind as he kept switching channels, looking for something decent to watch.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tennis court, Bugs was getting ready to play tennis with someone, wearing his tennis uniform, when Lola literally popped up in front of her, also wearing her tennis clothes.

"Hi Bun-bun! Getting ready to play a fun game, I see?" she blurted, being overly happy to see him.

Bugs groaned. "Lola, for the billionth time, you're not even good at tennis. I know because I played tennis with your father, and he also sucks at it. Infact, I bet there isn't a universe out there where you're even the slightest bit good at tennis!"

Lola frowned, her eyes filling up with tears as she started to cry, wailing loudly as as two waterfalls of tears poured out of her eyes.

Bugs' eyes widened, the sight of Lola crying in front of him making him regret his words. "All right, all right!" he stated, his hands out in front of him. "I take it back! Maybe you're all right. In fact, you can play tennis with me if you like."

Lola stopped crying. "All better!" she stated, her eyes appearing completely dry as she smiled gleefully.

Bugs began to serve the ball, throwing it in the air and whacking it with his tennis racket, serving it to Lola.

"Oooh Bugs, check this out!" Lola turned around, bending down with her hands on her butt.

"Oh no..." thought Bugs.

Lola released another huge fart, which blew the tennis ball (which was still in the air) back, but also blowing back Bugs and the net as they all crashed into the wall behind them.

"Did you see that, Bugs?" Lola asked, letting out a cute little poot. "Now I don't have to worry about missing a shot or hitting someone in the face with a ball ever again!"

Bugs got up, dusting himself off, somehow being able to stand the smell of Lola's raunchy fart. "Are you kidding me? In whatever case, you're supposed to use your tennis racket to return the ball! Plus the ball didn't even bounce before you returned it! And for crying out loud you destroyed the net!"

Lola thought about it, her butt producing more gas as one loud, bassy poot after another passed out of it. "Hmm, I guess I hadn't thought about that."

With that said, Lola released another loud fart that shook the area and created a large, brown stain on the back of her tennis shorts. Lola turned around, giggling to herself while enjoying the fact that she had pooped herself. "Whoopsies!" she stated while smiling. "Looks like I have to go change my panties again! And this time my shorts too!" she mentioned.

Lola walked off the tennis court, heading back to her apartment and feeling perfectly unashamed of the mess she made in her shorts, ignoring the other bystanders that witnessed Lola's accident as she continued walking, letting out more loud, raunchy poots, enjoying them as she let them rip from her dirty butt.

Back with Bugs, Foghorn Leghorn walked to the tennis court, getting ready to play tennis against Barnyard Dog, seeing Bugs caught in a net.

"Well what happened _I say_ what happened here?" Foghorn asked.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna know." Bugs responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Bugs was with Lola at her apartment, both of them **_IN THE BATHROOM_** looking at Lola's toilet, which was clogged for some reason.

"So can you help me call a plumber? I'd do it myself, but I'm too gassy!" Lola stated, smiling innocently as a small toot escaped her butt.

"How can you be too gassy to call a plumber?" Bugs asked her, being a bit surprised by Lola's statement.

Lola smiled and blushed widely. "Because my farts are too loud." she admitted as her next loud fart echoed through the bathroom, stinking it up greatly.

Bugs frantically wafted the air in a futile attempt to keep the raunchy smell away, to no avail as it was too thick and in an enclosed space. "Can't you just hold it in then?"

Lola released four more loud poots that were louder than her first, sighing of relief. "You know I can't!" she admitted, being proud of her flatulence as she continued stinking up the bathroom as it continued shaking.

Bugs cupped his mouth and nose with his hands, not able to take any more. "Never mind! I think I know how you clogged your toilet!"

Lola let out another poot. "Me too. I accidentally dropped my bra in the toilet." Lola smiled. "Oh well, accidents happen right?"

Bugs eyeballed Lola, not believing what he was hearing. "Never mind. I'll call a plumber for you." Bugs sighed as he held his breath, opening the bathroom door, hoping to get a breath of fresh air as he released his breath, gasping for air.

"Could you hurry up? I really need to use it soon." Lola admitted in response to her grumbling stomach followed by her deep pitched, wet sounding farts that followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Tina Russo was helping a customer, when Lola walking inside, running up to the counter, much to Tina's surprise.

"Hi Tina!" Lola stated, grinning gleefully.

"Oh no not you again!" Tina yelled. "Take your gassy butt somewhere else!"

Lola giggled as she tooted. "Oh relax, Tina. I just came here because I want to photocopy my gassy butt!"

Tina's eyes widened. "Why would you want to photocopy your butt?"

Lola flicked her hand. "Because, silly! Pictures last longer!" Lola suddenly ran to the copier, placing her butt on top of it, turning it on as she farted loudly, pictures of her butt which was sealed in her panties coming out of the side.

"Lola! Get off that thing!" Tina yelled.

Lola farted loudly again, recent pictures of her butt sealed in brown stained panties coming out. "Ooh, looks like I need new panties again!" Another wet fart escaping.

Tina took a glance at the pictures of Lola's brown stained butt coming out of the copiers, her left eye twitching in horror. "Seriously! If you're going to fart your brains out, could you at least do it somewhere else?"

Lola gasped. "Wow. Can you really do that?" she placed her finger on her chin. "That's an interesting thought. I tried that once, but I ended up depositing brownies into my butt. They tasted horrible."

Tina widened her eyes in flabbergast, her left eye twitching harder. "Umm...could you please leave?"

Lola got off the copier, taking the pictures of her butt while taking a whiff of her expelled gas. "Aw yeah! Nothing like a bunch wonderfully stinky farts along with pictures of them to brighten up my day!"

Lola ran out the door, holding her nasty butt pictures in her arms while expelling more loud, foul smelling and deep pitched poots.

Tina frowned in annoyance, taking out her cell phone and dialing a number.

Meanwhile, a phone started ringing somewhere else. Speedy Gonzales picked up the phone, answering it. "Hola. This is Speedy."

"Speedy, I heard that you were going to do something about Lola's bad gas. Didn't she destroy your restaurant?" Tina asked.

Speedy nodded. "Yeah. But I'm working on it. Just because I'm the fastest mouse in all of Mexico doesn't mean that I'm the fastest thinker."

"Well think faster! Don't be so slow!" Tina yelled.

"Slow? I resent that!" Speedy loudly responded.

Tina sighed. "Just think of something." she hung up the phone, seeing Daffy in front of her.

"Hey doll face. I'm just going to copy a few things. I'll just show myself to the copier." Daffy daftly stated as he walked towards the copier, then he caught wind of Lola's bad wind, wafting the air as he noticed the brown stain on the scanner. "Pee-yew! When's the last time you changed the ink on this thing?"

Tina placed her hand on her face. "Just come back later and I'll have it fixed."

"You better, because the customer is always right. And I have the _right_ to use this machine whenever I want." Daffy stated, being a bit obnoxious.


	16. Chapter 16

Lola was out on a date with Bugs, both of them sitting down at a restaurant.

"Tell me again, why did I agree to this?" Bugs asked.

"I asked you if you wanted a date, and you agreed, Bun-bun! Remember?

* * *

_Earlier..._

_Lola was at the supermarket, holding a date in her hand when Bugs walked by with a shopping cart. "Oh hey Bugs! Would you like a date?" Lola asked, holding up a date in her hand, which was actually a buff raisin that is called so._

_"Sure, thanks!" Bugs took the date, putting it in his shopping cart._

_Lola smiled. "Great! See you tonight!"_

* * *

"Are you kidding me? I didn't mean a romantic date! I thought you were talking about that buff raisin you offered me!" Bugs complained.

Lola put her hand on her chin. "Oh yeah. I guess I got confused." she abruptly smiled. "But since we're here, let's make the most of it!"

Lola leaned forward, staring romantically at Bugs, holding her head up with both of hands. "How do I look?"

Bugs stared awkwardly at Lola, being uncomfortable. He got even more uncomfortable once Lola started farting loudly, her butt being lifted off the seat as she obliviously started ripping ass again, causing Bugs to once again get bug eyed as the other people in the restaurant started gagging or running for their lives as Lola's farts started to stink up the place.

Bugs slapped his head in annoyance. "Lola, for once can't you hold in your gas while you're not paying attention? Oh wait, you can't, can you?"

"You like 'em, don't you Bun-bun?" Lola asked, leaning closer as her butt was pointed upwards, her farts getting louder as the whole restaurant started shaking, everyone else evacuating it.

"No! Of course not! If you were more like the Basketball playing Lola in the other universe, and you weren't so air headed and over zealous about it, I probably would tolerate it! But you're just like one of those gassy airheads who just loves to do it and gloat about it! And I never wanted to go out on this date because of that!" Bugs shouted, being unable to stand it anymore.

Lola simply stared at Bugs for a split second, before frowning as her lips trembled and her eyes started watering. "You mean you don't like me?"

"No no I do like you, but this farting thing of yours has gone way too far!" Bugs admitted.

Lola smiled, abruptly getting all bubbly and happy again as she pooted. "Great! But you know I can help it!" Lola farted loudly one more time, this time her gas causing the whole restaurant to collapse on itself, causing Bugs to groan as he walked away.

"Looks like my big, gassy butt strikes again!" Lola declared, smelling her raunchy gas with pride as she grunted, letting more of them out and accidentally pooping herself again.

Meanwhile, Elmer Fudd coincidentally walked by, seeing the rubbled remains of the restaurant, screaming in despair as he ran up to a pile of rubble, pulling out a piece of grilled cheese, sighing of relief as it seemed like nothing happened to it. "Oh thank da wowd dat dis gwiwwed cheese is ok!"


	17. Chapter 17

Porky Pig and Petunia were walking out of Pizzarriba while holding hands.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Porky." Petunia told him, smiling.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're welcome, Petunia." Porky responded.

Just then, Lola walked up to Porky and Petunia. "Hi Porky! Beautiful day, isn't it?" Lola stated, a grin on her face.

"Oh h-h-h-h-h-h-hi Lola! What are you d-d-d-d-d-d-doing?" Porky asked.

"Oh I just in the neighborhood and I wanted to know how you and your new girlfriend are doing." Lola stated.

"Oh just f-f-f-f-fine." Porky responded. "Wait, isn't Speedy m-m-m-m-mad at you for what you did to his r-r-r-r-r-r-r-restaurant?"

Lola scoffed. "Oh I'm sure he'll get over it." Suddenly, Lola farted loudly, her dress being lifted, causing Petunia to gasp.

"Did she just...fart?" Petunia asked.

"U-U-U-U-Unfortunately yes..." Porky sighed.

Lola smiled sleepishly, slightly embarassed from having ripped ass in front of Porky's girlfriend. "Sorry about that, I've just been so gassy lately, and between you and me, I'm loving it!" Lola bent over, her next fart lifting up her dress again, revealing her stained panties. "Gosh, these stink bombs of mine just won't stop!" Lola's next loud, raunchy fart caused some of the bystanders to flee for their lives.

"C-C-C-C-C-Come on Petunia, let's g-g-g-g-g-get you away from that gassy b-b-b-bunny." Porky stated as he pulled Petunia away, who stared at Lola with surprise before being pulled away.

"Ok bye!" Lola waved, oblivious to the loud bursts of gas that her butt kept churning out., much to the dismay of bystanders Bugs and Daffy.

"Wow. I should paint a picture when I get home." Daffy self-suggested as Bugs sighed from Daffy's self-absorbed comments.


	18. Chapter 18

Lola stepped out of her apartment, walking out onto the sidewalk as she bent over, grinning with pleasure and relief as she purposely farted loudly, her gas sounding deep and raunchy. "Aw yeah. Nothing like a good, raunchy fart to make my own day!"

Suddenly, Speedy Gonzales literally rushed in next to Lola, being lucky enough to not be able to smell Lola's putrid flatulence due to being a small mouse.

"There you are. I finally figured out what to do about your... problem." Speedy stated.

Lola yelled in excitement for almost no reason, jumping up and down as she pooted deeply with every jump.

"How would you like to have a race with me, Lola?" Speedy asked.

Lola scoffed. "Really? That's your idea? You're like, the fastest mouse ever! I could never beat you!"

"The fastest in all of Mexico, yes. But you know, you could try." he stated, saying Mexico with a Spanish accent.

"Ok! I will!" Lola agreed all of a sudden. "It'll be so much fun! It'll give me a chance to let go of all this gas in me! Why didn't I think of it?"

Speedy sighed. "Yeah, anyway we start right now!" Speedy immediately ran off.

"Wow he is really fast. But I can beat that!" Lola decided as she chased after him, using her farts to propel herself forward, leaving a faintly visible trail of noxious green gas behind her.

Soon enough, Lola had caught up to Speedy, using her farting to keep up.

"See? It's not so bad once you try." Speedy told her. "This will surely get rid of her bad gas." Speedy thought.

"This is so much fun! Why didn't anyone tell me to do this?" Lola stated, being the airhead blonde bunny she was as she kept ripping loudly.

Lola and Speedy kept running together as Lola kept farting to her delight, her trail of bad gas stretching across a large area as she grinned with glee.


	19. Chapter 19

Bugs was relaxing at his house while Daffy was in the kitchen making himself a snack. "Hey Bugs, could you make me a sandwich?"

"Daffy, you're already making yourself a sandwich." Bugs told him.

"I know, I meant could _you_ make me one? It's just so much work to make myself two sandwiches."

Bugs got up, sighing as he walked into the kitchen, before his doorbell sounded. "I wonder who that could be." Bugs thought.

"Hello, what about my sandwich?" Daffy claimed as he finished putting together a sandwich of his own. "Oh never mind. I'll just call Porky and ask him, since he's my 333rd best friend, right behind that guy I saw at Copy Place the other day." Daffy picked up the phone.

Meanwhile, at Porky's house, Porky's phone rang, prompting Porky to pick it up,

"Hey Porky, could you come over for a sec?" Daffy asked.

"S-S-S-S-Sure Daffy. What do you n-n-n-n-need?" Porky asked him.

Daffy took a bite out of his sandwich. "I need you to come over and make me a sandwich." he stated with his mouth full.

Meanwhile, Bugs opened the door, not surprised to see Lola, who was standing on Bugs' porch with an innocent look.

"Hi Bun-bun! Just came by for a visit!" Lola walked in.

What do you need this time, Lola?" Bugs asked, feeling impatient.

Lola smirked as she bent over, her butt facing Bugs as she farted loudly towards, him, blowing it back against the wall. "Phew. I've been holding that one in all day just for you, Bun-bun!"

Bugs got up, coughing and gagging, once again flabbergasted by Lola's gassy outburst. "Why the hell would you do that!?" Bugs exclaimed.

Lola kept letting out more loud, obnoxious farts with a smug on her face as she spoke. "Since you like my farts so much, I thought I could share them with you!" Lola sat down on Bugs' couch, continuing to let 'em rip as her loud farts stunk the couch and the room.

Bugs' left eye twitched, not being able to stand the deep pitched poots that kept erupting from Lola's butt as Daffy entered the room.

"Oh come on!" Daffy complained. "Not on my couch! I sit in that couch whenever I'm lazy!"

Lola got up, another loud fart lifting up her blue dress, her brown stained panties being revealed to Bugs, who kept twitching in flabbergast as her gas smacked him in the face.

Daffy put his hand on the couch after Lola had sat on it, which surprisingly felt warm. Daffy sat down on the couch and put his feet up, the couch feeling warm to him, with Daffy relaxing, not minding the smell that was emanating from it as a result of Lola's flatulent rear.

"Oh yeah. That warm gas that comes from your butt really makes this couch more soothing. You're definitely way more useful to me than Bugs ever was, Lola." Daffy pointed out.

Lola smiled as she pooted loudly again, her gas sounding deep pitched, sounding raunchy towards the end. "Glad I could help."

Lola turned around and looked at her butt, farting again as she noticed how dirty it was underneath her blue dress. "Gosh, I really need to change these." Lola thought.

And with that, Lola pulled down her panties in front of Bugs, who felt unable to do anything due to being fazed from Lola's flatulence, and of course reacted in ways he had never reacted before at the sight he was then seeing.

"Oh wait, I didn't bring any extra panties. Silly me!" Lola pulled her dirty panties back up, farting in them, instantly warming up to them again.

Meanwhile, Porky walked in, immediately being knocked out by Lola's bad gas, which by now filled the room.

"Oh great, now I'll be hungry for the rest of the day." Daffy thought, seeing Porky knocked out.

Lola glanced at Bugs' reaction, seeing his overly shocked face, which showed more shock and disgust that one could ever express, and was somehow stuck.

"Bun-bun?" Lola waved her hand in front of him, his face still not moving at all. "He probably wants more of my big, loud and bassy gas!" Lola thought as she positioned her butt in front of Bugs' face, grinning as she continued passing more of her loud, deep pitched gas to Bugs' face, who simply was at a loss for anything as all he could do was allow Lola to have her gassy fun, much to his absolute dismay and Lola's bubbly, delightful attitude while Daffy simply laid back on Bugs' couch, still enjoying its smelly warmth.


End file.
